


The Prince and the Duke

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [374]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a prince, Phil is a Duke, and there's a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Duke

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just all pretend that they’re all somewhere between 16 and 18, except for Nick and Phil who are 34 and 23 respectively.

_Presenting, His Royal Highness, Prince Clinton Francis Barton._

Clint took a deep breath in as the doors opened to let him through. He stood tall and proud like what his mentor taught him, even though he felt the complete opposite. 

The crowd of royalty gathered at the bottom of the stairs clapped softly as he descended the stairs. 

_Breathe in, hold, breathe out. Smile. Maintain Grace. Back straight._ Clint reminded himself over and over again. Once he was beside King Fury, his adoptive father - it’s a long story - Fury gave him an approving nod and smiled. He whispered to Clint, without looking like he was speaking, (and seriously, Clint needed to learn that trick.) “The worst is over. You’re doing well.”

He wanted to sigh in relief, but he wasn’t out of the woods just yet. He still had to dance with someone at the end of the night, and surely, whoever he chooses will be the talk of the kingdom the following day.

“My prince.” Someone greeted, snapping Clint back from his reverie. Stood in front of him, with his head bowed, was the King’s oldest and truest friend, the Duke, Phillip Coulson.

Clint couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his lips. Phil Coulson he could deal with. Phil let him get away with most of his royal slip-ups and helped him correct it. Sometimes, he even teased Clint about it, which would make Clint blush like crazy in embarrassment. But Clint didn’t mind. Clint didn’t mind most things Phil did.

Okay, so maybe he had a tiny, minuscule, little crush on Phil.

“Your Grace.” Clint greeted with a small nod.  


“You look wonderful.” Phil said after a second of silence. Clint mentally winced. Right, he’s supposed to lead conversations since he technically had a higher rank than Phil did.  


“As do you.” Clint said instead.  “How are you enjoying life outside the palace?”   


Phil had moved out of the palace over a month ago for reasons that did not make sense to Clint. Based on what he’s heard, Phil was thankful for the King’s never ending generosity and hospitality towards him, but he was afraid it was time to move on. That he no longer wanted to be burden to the palace. Clint and Nick fought him tooth and nail before they both finally gave up trying to convince him to stay.

“It’s a lovely home, and Natasha has helped me to settle in properly-”  


“Natasha?” It was rude to interrupt, Clint knew that, but his curiosity took over his mouth before he could do anything about it.  


“Yes,” Phil smiled wistfully. “She’s a very beautiful, kind-hearted woman and she would make a lovely bride.”  


“Oh,” Clint felt disappointment curl in his stomach at the thought of Phil marrying someone that wasn’t him, and suddenly he couldn’t wait to get this party over with. He smiled dutifully. “I can’t wait to meet her then.”   


“As it happens, she’s here. Would you like to meet her?” Phil asked with a smile that looked a little forced.  


_You mean meet the woman you’re going to marry? No, thank you._  “I would love to.”

Phil gestured, and stepped aside to let a young woman with flaming red hair greet Clint. She curtsied and gave Clint a smile. Phil was right about the beautiful part. She must have been the most beautiful woman Clint has ever laid eyes on. 

“Excuse me, your highness, it seems the king requests my presence.” Phil excused himself, leaving him with Natasha.  


“So you’re Natasha?”   


“Yes, Highness.” She answered with the grace of a woman born to be queen.

“Please, call me Clint. Any friend of Phil’s is a friend of mine.” Clint smiled.

“Lucky me, then.” Natasha had somehow made the statement sound not sarcastic.

“How long have you known Phil?” Clint asked conversationally.  


“About three months.”   


“Huh,” _I’ve known him for three years. “_ Do you get along well with him?”  


“We get along just fine. Our parents were great friends, and when mine found out about him moving out of the castle, they insisted I introduce myself.” 

“How much do you know about him?”  


“I beg your pardon?”  


“Phil. How much do you know about him? I mean, since you are marrying him, I’m assuming that you at least know some things about him.” Clint stated plainly as if he was just talking about the weather. “I don’t like watching my friends get hurt. And I don’t really care what rumors you start about me, but if you try to hurt him, I _will_  have you exiled.” Somehow, Clint managed to smile through his threat. 

Natasha stared at him for a long while before an eerie smile appeared on her lips. “You have the wrong idea about my relationship between Phil and I, Highness,” Natasha started, “I do not intend to marry him, and neither does he. Both our hearts belong to someone else, like yours appear to be.” 

Natasha knew. Natasha knew and she was going to tell everybody. She was going to tell Phil.

Clint’s blood ran cold and it must have shown on his face, because Natasha’s smile turned amused. “The night is young, your Highness. Listen to your heart, I hardly think it’ll let you down.” Natasha said cryptically just as the music started.   


When Clint still didn’t move, Natasha rolled her eyes and jerked her head softly towards Phil. He bit his lips and looked at Natasha once more. He was met with a reassuring smile. 

_Breathe in, hold, breathe out._ He reminded himself as he made his way across the ballroom to where the King and Phil were talking among themselves. The King smiled at Clint, prompting Phil to turn.  


Heart in his throat, seemingly beating a hundred drums, Clint held out his hand to Phil. “May I have this dance?” He asked.

Phil looked surprised at first, then his features softened into the smile Clint fell in love with. “It’d be my pleasure.” He answered, taking Clint’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> #and they lived happily ever after #the end #except not bc the evil sorcerer loki is out to destroy the kingdom #and he has taken the prince hostage #oh no #and Phil comes to his rescue with a band of misfit heroes #to save the day #and they do #but not all of them survived the fight #Phil had died fighting Loki #Clint doesnt blame anyone but himself #If he hadn't been captured #if Phil didnt go up against Loki #he'd still be here #he'd still be alive #he'd still be beside Clint #but life isn't a fairy tale #and sometimes we have to deal with the grief of losing someone. #OH NOOO #WHAT DID I DO #IM SO SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/144156388991/lets-just-all-pretend-that-theyre-all-somewhere)


End file.
